


Legendary 7

by Hibiki_no_Ouja



Series: Kuroninja 2020 [3]
Category: Super Sentai Series, 快盗戦隊ルパンレンジャー VS 警察戦隊パトレンジャー | Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patoranger, 手裏剣戦隊ニンニンジャー | Shuriken Sentai Ninninger, 魔進戦隊キラメイジャー | Mashin Sentai Kiramager
Genre: F/M, Major Original Character(s), Multi, Team Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibiki_no_Ouja/pseuds/Hibiki_no_Ouja
Summary: After Kuroninja disappears, Lupin Yellow creates a team with his other partners to try and find him.
Relationships: Hanaori Kotoha/Original Character(s), Hayami Sena/Original Character(s), Hayami Umika/Original Character(s), Igasaki Fuuka/Original Character(s), Momochi Kasumi/Original Character(s), Myoujin Tsukasa/Original Character(s), Ooharu Sayo/Original Character(s)
Series: Kuroninja 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608568
Kudos: 1





	1. Arrival of a thief

**\- Kiramager -**

Somewhere in the city, the Dark Empire of Yodonheim's foot soldiers were attacking civilians. The Kiramagers had arrived to take down the Yodonheim forces and prevent them from attacking the civilians even further. All five of them transformed and headed into battle.

During the fight, each of the Kiramagers were using their signature fighting style against the foot soldiers of Yodonheim. Kiramai Green was taking the soldiers out very quickly, Kiramai Yellow was shooting at them with precision, and Kiramai Blue was using his swordsmanship against the foot soldiers. Suddenly, a masked figure in yellow and black dashed into the fight scene and stole Kiramai Green's Kiramai Sword and Kiramai Pink's Kiramai Shot. Kiramai Green and Kiramai Pink couldn't fight without their weapons, so they went after the thief in yellow and black.

Meanwhile, Kiramai Red, Miramai Blue, and Kiramai Yellow were fighting the foot soldiers, but this time, they were being overwhelmed. Suddenly, a voice called out:

"Hey! It looks like you need some help."

A girl wearing a black ninja costume with white accents appeared, standing before the Yodonheim foot soldiers.

"Who are you?" Kiramai Yellow asked.

"I am the Last Idol Ninja," the ninja announced.

Fuuka Igasaki, also known as the Last Idol Ninja, ran into battle with her sword. She took down the first row of soldiers, but then the other foot soldiers surrounded her. They swung their rakes at Fuuka, but when they finished their attack, standing in her place was a straw dummy. Fuuka resumed fighting against the soldiers.

Meanwhile, the other Kiramagers were observing Fuuka taking on the foot soldiers by herself with nothing but a sword. Kiramai Red was in the middle of drawing something.

"We've got to help her," Kiramai Yellow said. "She's not going to last long against them."

"Of course," Kiramai Blue said. Kiramai Yellow got out his Kiramai Shot and fired at the foot soldiers. Kiramai Blue, meanwhile, was trying to get Kiramai Red to stop drawing, but Kiramai Red wasn't paying attention. Kiramai Blue decided to let Kiramai Red work on his drawing while he joined Kiramai Yellow.

Kiramai Blue took down half of the remaining foot soldiers with his sword. This gave Fuuka an opening. She ran to a place unreachable for the foot soldiers and pulled out a sword. She placed a shuriken on the sword, which was marked with the symbol "火". She spun the shuriken, and it created a stream of fire released from the sword, which took out the rest of the Yodonheim soldiers.

After the fight, the Kiramagers didn't untransform because Fuuka was still there.

"It was cool helping you," Fuuka said, "but I've got to go somewhere. Someone stole something from me. If I had it I would've been able to transform into something similar to what you're using."

"This might be the same person that stole Kiramai Green and Kiramai Pink's weapons," Kiramai Yellow said. "Tell me, what does our thief look like?"

"I'm done!" Kiramai Red called out, as he held up his drawing. It was a drawing of a female ranger in yellow and black, running from two figures. One of them was green, and the other was pink. Fuuka noticed the drawing and pointed to the yellow ranger in the drawing.

"She looked like that," Fuuka said.

"Maybe the police could help you," Kiramai Blue said. "I don't think we're trained to catch thieves."

"Ok, fine," Fuuka said.

* * *

**\- ShiroNinger -**

Fuuka made her way to the police station.

"Hello, how can I help you?" the receptionist asked Fuuka.

"Something of mine got stolen," Fuuka said. 

"Is it from a thief wearing a yellow mask?" the receptionist asked.

"Yes," Fuuka said. "Is there something going on?"

"Someone else reported something stolen from her. She was practicing the flute when a masked thief appeared and stole her phone."

"That sounds like what happened to me," Fuuka said, "except that it wasn't my phone that was stolen. It was my ShiroNinger shuriken."

"Your...what? I don't know what that is?"

"I'm the Last Idol Ninja. I use it to transform so I can fight against bad guys."

"Interesting..."

"Where's the one whose phone got stolen?"

"Follow me."

The receptionist led Fuuka to the room where the other person was. She was being interrogated by a female police officer from the Global Special Police Organization, who was brought in after the witness's description of the thief seemed to match the appearance of one of the Lupinrangers, a group of phantom thieves that the GSPO was after. Their goal was to restore the Lupin Collection, but they only stole objects related to the Lupin Collection. The police officer was in the middle of asking the witness some questions when Fuuka walked in.

"Uhh...hey, I'm Fuuka Igasaki, you may or may not know me as Ninnin White...anyway, I think I might be able to help in your investigation."

"Officer Tsukasa Myoujin from the GSPO," the police officer said. "This is Kotoha Hanaori, who was also thieved."

"Nice to meet you," Kotoha said.

Fuuka joined Tsukasa and Kotoha at the table and told her story of what she saw. She also explained the battle between the sparkling team of Sentai Rangers fighting against a dark interdimensional force of evil, and how the red ranger was able to draw a picture of someone who looked like the thief.

"That red ranger seems like a good lead," Tsukasa said. "Do you know anything else about him?"

"Not really," Fuuka said.

"Then I guess we'll have to head to the scene of the battle," Tsukasa said. "Keiichiro is busy looking for the Lupinrangers on his own, and Sakuya's out of action after a snake poisoned his arm. I don't know why he got bitten by a snake, but it should've recovered by now."

Another police officer in a GSPO uniform with green accents walked by. He had a bandage on one of his arms. Fuuka assumed that this was Sakuya.

"Hey, I heard you saw one of the Lupinrangers, right?" Sakuya asked.

"Yeah, I did," Kotoha said. "I don't remember what the thief looked like, I only remember seeing a yellow streak running off with my phone."

"Yellow?" Sakuya said, somehow excited. "It's got to be Umika! It must be Umika!"

"You do know you're out of action, right?" Tsukasa asked.

"I know," Sakuya said, "but if you do catch Umika, tell her I said hi." Sakuya left the room. Fuuka, Tsukasa, and Kotoha left to check out the scene of the battle.

Guided by Fuuka, Tsukasa went to investigate the scene, looking for any clues. She assumed that Kiramai Red would've witnessed the mysterious thief in action, which would've given him inspiration to draw the scene. Kotoha decided to sit down, when she noticed something sticking out of the ground.

"Hey guys, you might want to see this," Kotoha said. She pulled out a red card with a symbol that looked like the letter "V" combined with a top hat. On the other side was an address leading somewhere. Tsukasa drove Fuuka and Kotoha to the address on the card. The three of them were ready to find some more clues.

The police car stopped at a large house with a field of blue irises, orange lilies, and purple orchids. There was also a pond with green water lotuses and a tree with pink cherry blossoms.

"Hey, I know this place!" Fuuka said as soon as she saw the house.

"Me too," Kotoha said. "It's Kuro-san...Kuroninja's house."

"Kuroninja lives here?" Tsukasa said. "I don't remember what Kuroninja's house looks like."

"I think we should check if Kuroninja's here," Fuuka said. "There's got to be a reason why the card led us to his house. Besides, all of us are Kuroninja's partner."

"I thought Kuroninja had nothing to do with you," Kotoha told Fuuka.

"That's just a catchphrase," Fuuka said. "There's actually a double meaning. What Kuroninja means is that I complete him, so when he's with me, he has nothing to do because he already has everything he needs."

While Kotoha and Fuuka were arguing over the meaning of "I have nothing to do with ShiroNinger", Tsukasa walked over to the door and rang the doorbell. To her surprise, Kuroninja didn't answer the door. It was answered by another woman. Fuuka knew who this was, and as soon as she saw her, she stopped arguing with Kotoha over the meaning of Kuroninja's catchphrase.

"Kasumi?" Fuuka said. "What are you doing here?"

"Please come in, everything will be explained," Kasumi said.

"Does it have something to do with Kuroninja?" Fuuka asked.

"Yes," Kasumi said. "It does. Why else are we gathered in Kuroninja's house?"

Fuuka, Tsukasa, and Kotoha all followed Kasumi into Kuroninja's house. They sat down in the living room. Two others joined them. One of them was wearing a green uniform and the other was wearing a pink version of that uniform.

"Hey, I know you!" Tsukasa said to the woman in the green uniform. "You're that really fast track-and-field runner, um..."

"Sena Hayami," she replied.

"And I'm Sayo Ooharu," the lady in the pink uniform said. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"If you're here," Fuuka said, "that means you probably know who Kuroninja is."

"Yeah, he was injured once, so I took care of him while he was in the hospital," Sayo said.

"And I went on a date with him," Sena said.

"You went on a date with him?" Fuuka asked.

"Yeah," Sena said, now a little uncomfortable. "Wait a minute, are you Kuroninja's girlfriend? Kuroninja never told me about that!"

"Yep, I'm Kuroninja's girlfriend," Fuuka said.

"So am I," Tsukasa said. "We hang out together most of the time."

"I'm also Kuroninja's girlfriend," Kotoha said.

"Wait a minute, let me get this straight," Sena said, confused. "Who is Kuroninja's girlfriend?"

"Me," Tsukasa, Fuuka, and Kotoha all said at the same time.

"You're all Kuroninja's girlfriend..." Sena said, "does that mean..."

"Yes," Fuuka said, "Kasumi is Kuroninja's girlfriend too. Don't worry, it's a bit confusing at first, but..."

"It's ok," Sena said. "I'm on Anti-Kuroninja's new team, so I don't think I'll have to worry about being Kuroninja's girlfriend or anything."

Fuuka felt like she wanted to vomit after hearing the name "Anti-Kuroninja."

"Are you okay?" Sayo asked Fuuka.

"I'm fine," Fuuka said, "it's just that I can tell me and Sena aren't going to get along."

"Why not?" Sena asked.

"I don't like Anti-Kuroninja," Fuuka said. "He's been obsessed with me for years. I know somewhere in his base, there's a gigantic shrine dedicated to me. At least nowadays he lives in a mountain, and he's more focused on his robotic dragon mech than me now."

Kasumi returned from the other room and joined the rest.

"Ok, she's ready now," Kasumi said. Another girl walked out of the room. She was wearing a black and yellow dress, and she had short, brown hair. She was also wearing a yellow ballroom mask, which she took off. Kotoha recognized her as the thief.

"So it was you, Umika," Tsukasa said, "or should I say, Lupin Yellow?"

"I've obviously got some explaining to do," Umika said.

"Of course you do," Kotoha said. "You've got a lot of explaining to do. Why did you steal our transformation devices?"


	2. Orange-bladed sword

**\- Lupin Yellow -**

"Ok, I guess I'll explain what happened," Umika said to the group.

A few days ago, Umika was supposed to meet up with Kuroninja for a date. However, he didn't show up, so Umika decided to visit Kuroninja's house to see what was wrong. When she arrived, the door was open and no one was there. Umika looked around the house and saw a sword on the floor. However, it wasn't just any sword. It was Kuroninja's Blade of Kings. Kuroninja never left the Blade of Kings behind.

Umika felt like something was wrong, so she picked up the Blade of Kings. Suddenly, the sword activated and the blade turned orange. It had suddenly attuned to Lupin Yellow, despite Kuroninja being the user of the sword. She suddenly heard a voice calling to assemble a team to find Kuroninja. The voice, who referred to itself as "Hibiki no Ouja," specifically asked for Umika to assemble the "Core Seven." This confused Umika, because she only remembered Kuroninja having five partners, but then she suddenly knew about Kiramai Green and Kiramai Pink. Umika decided to begin her mission to find Kuroninja, but she needed a way to bring everyone together, so she stole the Shironinger Shuriken and Kotoha's ShodoPhone, along with Kiramai Green and Kiramai Pink's weapons.

"I caught her when she tried to steal my Momoninger shuriken," Kasumi added, "but then she told me what was going on."

"I didn't have to steal anything from Tsukasa because she's a police officer and her team is looking for me and the others anyway, and I knew that one of you would go to the police," Umika said.

"Wait a minute!" Fuuka said. "Do you still have Kuroninja's sword?"

"Yeah, here it is," Umika said. She showed everyone the orange-bladed sword. As soon as she put it down, the sword's blade colour turned back to normal. Kasumi tried picking it up, but she couldn't make the sword change colour. She gave it to Kotoha, but the sword's colour didn't change for her either.

"That's strange," Umika said. "The sword only changed colour when I was holding it."

"Anyway," Tsukasa said, "aren't we supposed to be looking for Kuroninja?"

"I think I know where to start," Sena said. "There's one person who might've captured Kuroninja."

"No, let's not do that," Fuuka said. "I don't want to think of Anti-Kuroninja."

* * *

**\- Momoninger -**

Later that night, the group had gone their separate ways. Some of them resumed with their daily lives, but others, like Kasumi, Umika, and Fuuka, were still trying to think of a way to find Kuroninja.

"Maybe we _should_ find Anti-Kuroninja," Fuuka said. "I don't want to go there, but it seems like we have no choice."

"We don't know where Anti-Kuroninja's base is," Kasumi said. "It used to be this artificial island with a giant observation tower, but now it's hidden in the mountains."

Suddenly, Fuuka remembered something.

"Sena might know where it is," Fuuka said. "She said that she was part of an alliance with Anti-Kuroninja or something."

Their conversation was interrupted when Umika saw some spotlights coming from the sky.

"Hey!" Umika told the other two. "There's some weird spotlights over there!"

"I think I should take a closer look," Kasumi said. She pulled out the UFOmaru shuriken and summoned UFOmaru. UFOmaru hovered into the sky with Kasumi to take a closer look at the spotlights. They were coming from soldiers in pink, pterodactyl-themed armour. Leading them was a winged, black humanoid figure with red goggles, who looked like Zyuoh Eagle, the red ranger of the Zyuohgers, except that he was a black ranger instead of a red ranger. The black ranger with wings, Zyuoh Crow, noticed UFOmaru from far away.

"All Enforcers of Unit 283, this is the captain of Unit 283, Zyuoh Crow. An unidentified target is spying on us."

Suddenly, all the pink armoured pterodactyl-themed soldiers began flying toward UFOmaru.

"Oh no, this is bad," Kasumi said. "We've got to transform." She placed the Momoninger Shuriken on her ninja sword and announced "Shuriken Henge!" before spinning the shuriken and transforming into Momoninger.

On the ground, Fuuka and Umika transformed into Shironinger and Lupin Yellow. Lupin Yellow also brought out the Blade of Kings.

"Let's try this out," Umika said. She pointed the Blade of Kings forward.

"Blade of Kings, Idolize!"

The blade turned orange and began to glow. Unlike Kuroninja, whose suit's accent colour changed based on the idol whose energy was being channeled, Lupin Yellow's suit wasn't cosmetically affected. The orange blade also got Zyuoh Crow's attention.

"Ok, I need some of you to deal with that thing in the sky. As for me, I found what we're looking for."

Zyuoh Crow swooped down with a few more pterodactyl troopers. They brought out sniper rifles and began firing at Lupin Yellow and Shironinger. Momoninger saw this and guided UFOmaru out of the sky to help Shironinger and Lupin Yellow. UFOmaru fired at some of the pterodactyl troopers, sending them falling out of the sky. Momoninger jumped off of UFOmaru and took out a pterodactyl trooper with a slash from behind with her sword. Lupin Yellow, meanwhile, was both swinging the Blade of Kings at incoming pterodactyl troopers, while also trying to shoot at them. Zyuoh Crow was dodging most of the shots from Lupin Yellow with his good eyesight, but then Shironinger stunned him with a kick to the face. Lupin Yellow then finished Zyuoh Crow off by sending an orange-coloured wave of energy at him. The wave of energy was so powerful, a few pterodactyl troopers who were near Zyuoh Crow also got knocked back. Zyuoh Crow and the remaining pterodactyl troopers flew off, having decided to retreat.

"Who were those guys?" Umika asked.

"I think they're from another dimension," Kasumi said. "I remember Kuroninja telling me about how he went to other universes, which have Earths with their own similarities and differences. Also each Earth had a number."

"So _that's_ why Kuroninja mentions "Earth 1" sometimes!" Umika said.

"Yeah," Kasumi said, "Earth 1 is _this_ Earth."

* * *

**\- Enforcers -**

Zyuoh Crow and the remaining pterodactyl troopers flew to the rooftop of a nearby building.

"Back so soon?" a voice asked. "I wasn't expecting you to find it so fast."

"I did find it," Zyuoh Crow said, "but it found a new user."

"Who would've thought that the one with really good perception, who can see things from really far away, couldn't see that coming?" the voice said.

He then revealed himself to Zyuoh Crow. This was the right-hand man of Zyuoh Crow's master, a snake-themed silver ranger with a red-violet scarf and a scythe. His Earth 9 counterpart was Hebitsukai Silver, the silver ranger of the Kyurangers, but he, like Zyuoh Crow, was from Earth 4, and was known by the name of _DSR_ , which was short for _Dark Silver Ranger._

"He's not going to be pleased when he finds out that you failed, Yamato." DSR continued.

"Shut up," Zyuoh Crow said. "At least I'm more subtle. You poisoned a police guy who was on patrol! It could've gotten you in trouble!"

"So what?" DSR said. "Those policemen are no match for me! I'll just poison them too!"

"Just because you coated your scythe with snake venom doesn't mean that you can just use it all the time!" Zyuoh Crow said.

"If I can't use it all the time," DSR said, "then there's no point in even using the snake venom!"

"Silence," another voice said. DSR and Zyuoh Crow stopped, and a towering figure appeared. He wore a pitch black suit with red accents. This was the Earth 4 counterpart of Kuroninja, Akuroninja.

"I came here to see how things are going, not for my second-in-command and my head of surveillance to be fighting each other." Akuroninja said. "Have you got anything?"

"Well," Zyuoh Crow said, "I found the Blade of Kings."

"Excellent," Akuroninja said. "Now it's time for part 2-"

"Actually," DSR said, "he didn't get it. Someone else is attuned to the Blade of Kings now."

"WHAT!?" Akuroninja exclaimed. He pointed his staff at Zyuoh Crow. "Zyuoh Crow, you are dismissed for now. DSR will take over the operation."

"Yes!" DSR said. "FInally, I get to kill someone!"

"Not so fast," Akuroninja said. "I know exactly who the other user of the Blade of Kings might be, and I need her _ALIVE..._ so I can kill her in front of Kuroninja. I want him to watch as I take away his loved ones the same way he took away my empire!"

"But..." DSR said.

"You don't want to fail me the same way HurricaneDark did, DSR." Akuroninja said. "And to make sure you bring her to me alive, I'm also sending a squadron of my best Mammoth troopers and Tyranno troopers. You're be in charge of them, but they report directly to _me_."

"Ok, fine..." DSR said. "I won't fail you. That Blade of Kings will be yours."

DSR left, while Akuroninja returned to Earth 4 through a portal.


	3. Into the Mountain Fortress

**\- Patren 3gou -**

Tsukasa was at home, when there was a knock on the door. It was Kasumi.

"Hello again," Kasumi said.

"What are you doing here?" Tsukasa asked.

"Umika couldn't visit you for obvious reasons," Kasumi said, "so I had to come here to tell you about our plan. We're going to visit Anti-Kuroninja!"

"Really?" Tsukasa asked. "Does Fuuka know about it? I thought she hated Anti-Kuroninja!"

"He might've been the one who captured Kuroninja," Kasumi said.

"Alright," Tsukasa said, "let's find Sena. She's the only one who knows where Anti-Kuroninja's base is."

Tsukasa and Kasumi headed for the track-and-field stadium, where Sena had just finished practice. Kasumi waved her hands at Sena from far away to get her attention. Sena then ran over to Kasumi.

"Sorry, can't talk right now!" Sena said hurriedly. "I need to help the other Kiramagers fight against Yodonheim!" Sena then ran as fast as she could.

"Ok, now what?" Kasumi asked.

"Let's just meet up with Umika," Tsukasa said. "We'll ask Sena later."

* * *

**\- The Legendary 7 -**

The Kiramagers had just stopped another plot from Yodonheim. Their forces were planning on destroying structures through a deadly game of explosive rugby, but thanks to Kiramai Green arriving at the last minute, the Kiramagers were able to turn the tables. Once Rugby Jamen was destroyed, Kiramai Blue and Kiramai Pink left the others.

A few minutes later, Sayo had just finished her shift at the hospital. When she left the building, she ran into Fuuka and Kotoha, who were walking by.

"Oh, hello," Sayo said. "What are you two doing here?"

"We're about to meet up so we can prepare for Anti-Kuroninja's mountain fortress," Fuuka said. "Please bring Sena, she's the only one who can take us there."

"Ok," Sayo said. She called Sena and asked her to meet the others at Kuroninja's house.

Later, the 7 were assembled in Kuroninja's house. However, while they were thinking of ways on how to get there, it became clear that there was a problem. Not everyone had access to air transport. Kasumi had UFOmaru, Sayo had Mashin Helico, and Lupin Yellow had the Yellow Dial Fighter, but that was about it.

"Wait a minute!" Sayo said. "I think I can take two of you with me!"

"Ok, me and Kotoha will go with Sayo," Fuuka said. "What about Tsukasa and Sena?"

"I think I can help with that," Umika said. "I almost forgot about this."

Umika pulled out the Scissors and Blade Dial Fighter.

Mashin Helico, UFOmaru, and the three Dial Fighters all flew towards the mountain fortress, with the Scissors Dial Fighter, piloted by Sena, leading the way. They ended up in Anti-Kuroninja's territory now. A group of Cyberninjas, cyborg ninjas, appeared to welcome the 7 to Anti-Kuroninja's mountain fortress. All seven rangers left their vehicles.

In the surveillance room, the other two members of the Emerald Club besides Anti-Kuroninja: Chiaki Tani and Ryo Asuka, were watching the monitors. Chiaki was surprised that Kotoha was there.

"I think it's better if you don't attack anyone," Sena told the others. "I'm part of Anti-Kuroninja's alliance too, you know."

Anti-Kuroninja then arrived to greet the seven visitors. Behind him was Shinken Green. Kotoha was surprised to see him with Anti-Kuroninja.

"Greetings, everyone," Anti-Kuroninja said. "What brings you to my fortress?"

"We're looking for Kuroninja," Umika said.

"You don't even know if I captured him!" Anti-Kuroninja said. "He might not even be captured by me."

"Are you sure about that?" Fuuka asked.

Hearing the voice of Fuuka Igasaki got Anti-Kuroninja excited. He didn't even realize that she was there until now.

"S-s-s-s-s-shironinger!?" Anti-Kuroninja said. "Long time no see!"

"Did you capture Kuroninja?" Fuuka asked Anti-Kuroninja seriously.

"Yes, I did," Anti-Kuroninja said, "but he's not here right now."

"Then where is he?" Fuuka asked.

"Trust me, you do not want to know," Anti-Kuroninja said. "Besides, I don't want you to die, especially you, Shiro-chan."

"Oh please," Fuuka said to Anti-Kuroninja. "The only way you'll ever get to spend time with me is over my dead body!"

"In that case," Anti-Kuroninja said, "I'm taking you all prisoner, except you, Shironinger. I know you'll change your mind soon."

"What about me?" Sena asked.

"Ok, you're also free to go," Anti-Kuroninja said. "I forgot that you were a part of the Emerald Club."

* * *

**\- Lupin Yellow -**

Five of the seven had been escorted to the dungeon of Anti-Kuroninja. The dungeon was an empty room with only one spear-wielding Cyberninja guarding the exit. Sayo, Kotoha, Umika, Tsukasa, and Kasumi were all trapped while Fuuka and Sena got to walk around the mountain fortress, because Sena was a member of the Emerald Club, and Anti-Kuroninja was obsessed with Fuuka, or at least Shironinger. Anti-Kuroninja wanted to do everything with Shironinger. He even decorated one of the rooms with pictures of Shironinger and a replica of her helmet, almost as a shrine for Shironinger.

Anyway, Umika was the most determined to save Kuroninja.

"I'm going to find out what happened to Kuroninja," Umika told the others.

"Are you sure?" Tsukasa asked. "It's dangerous out there!"

"I have to save Kuroninja!" Umika said. "We've been together since January!"

"You do realize that I've been with Kuroninja longer than you," Kasumi told Umika. "I'm going with you."

Umika got out the Blade of Kings. As soon as the blade turned orange, she sliced the head off of the Cyberninja guard as fast as possible. Before leaving, she and Kasumi transformed.

"Kaitou Change!"

"Shuriken Henge!"

Momoninger and Lupin Yellow ran out of the dungeon. They began running around the hallways, when suddenly, they ran into Fuuka and Sena.

"Umika! Kasumi! You got out!" Sena said.

"Thank goodness you're here," Fuuka said. "This place is _weird!_ I went into one of the rooms, and it was full of pictures of my face! There was even a copy of my helmet in one of the corners!"

"You must've found the Shironinger Shrine," Sena said. "I didn't know where it was, but I heard that it existed."

"Well, I know what I must do," Lupin Yellow said. "I must defeat Anti-Kuroninja."

Umika walked forward, towards a room with two doors. This was where Anti-Kuroninja was waiting.

"So, you got out of my dungeon," Anti-Kuroninja said.

"This is your last chance," Lupin Yellow said. "Tell me where Kuroninja is!"

"Ok, FINE!" Anti-Kuroninja said. "I'll tell you, but only if you can defeat me in a duel." He then pulled out his sword, which was similar to the Blade of Kings, except that its blade was emerald green. Anti-Kuroninja's suit was light grey with emerald green accents. Lupin Yellow felt some kind of strange feeling from the emerald green blade, as if it was familiar to her. She shrugged it off and charged at Anti-Kuroninja with the orange-bladed sword. The two of their swords clashed, and Lupin Yellow and Anti-Kuroninja were evenly matched.

"I can't let you win," Anti-Kuroninja said. "As much as it hurts me to change forms, I can't let you keep searching for my archenemy! It's for your own good!" Anti-Kuroninja then pointed his sword at the air.

"Greater Force Idolize!"

A swarm of cherry blossom petals began to surround Anti-Kuroninja like a tornado. The petals burst out in all directions, revealing Anti-Kuroninja's form, which was light grey with lavender accents. The blade of Anti-Kuroninja's sword was also lavender.

"You only have a one in eleven chance of defeating me when I'm in this form," Anti-Kuroninja said.

"I'm going to find Kuroninja and there's nothing you can do about it!" Lupin Yellow said. She charged at Anti-Kuroninja, but then Anti-Kuroninja reached forward with his other hand. Lupin Yellow was being held in place by some kind of powerful force.

"This is the true power of this form," Anti-Kuroninja said. "The presence of the idol whose energy I'm channeling dominates others who are in the same idol group."

"How come it's affecting me?" Lupin Yellow asked.

"Normally, it would make your moves weaker," Anti-Kuroninja said, "but I can see that you're more than just the new user of Kuroninja's Blade of Kings. Have you ever asked yourself how Kuroninja can change the colour of the Blade of Kings, but when you used the Blade of Kings yourself, it stayed orange?"

"No, why is that?" Lupin Yellow said.

"It's because..." Anti-Kuroninja said, "your Earth 0 counterpart is-"

"Wait!" someone cried out from the other side. It was Fuuka, who had just entered the room.

"What is it, Shironinger?" Anti-Kuroninja asked. "I was in the middle of telling Lupin Yellow who her Earth 0 counterpart was!"

"I've made up my mind!" Shironinger said. "Anti-Kuroninja, I don't want to be with Kuroninja anymore! He keeps saying that he has nothing to do with me!"

"What?" Anti-Kuroninja asked.

"That's right!" Shironinger said. "Anti-Kuroninja, please marry me!"

As soon as Anti-Kuroninja heard those words, he was ecstatic. "I knew it!" Anti-Kuroninja shouted.

Shironinger and Anti-Kuroninja ran towards each other to embrace, but before they could, Fuuka kicked Anti-Kuroninja in the groin.

"Now, Umika!" Fuuka said. Lupin Yellow realized what was going on, and finished Anti-Kuroninja off with the Blade of Kings. Anti-Kuroninja was defeated.

"Ok, now will you tell us where Kuroninja is?" Umika asked Anti-Kuroninja.

"Fine, I'll tell you!" Anti-Kuroninja said. "You defeated me, after all."

"Ok, where is he?"

"I kept Kuroninja locked in a vault that he can never escape from, after finally defeating him by channeling the energy of Sakura Oda. You know, the power I used when fighting you."

"Who's Sakura Oda?" Umika asked.

"Why don't you ask your Earth 0 counterpart?" Anti-Kuroninja said. "Anyway, you need a password to get into the vault."

"What's the password?"

"Zero."

"Zero?"

"Zero."

"Password is Zero?"

"Zero."

"Zero?"

"Zero. Password is Zero."

"Ok, thanks Anti-Kuroninja!" Umika said.

"It would've been nicer if it was Shironinger thanking me," Anti-Kuroninja said. He turned over to Fuuka and asked "When you said that you wanted to marry me, were you lying or were you actually telling the truth?"

"Maybe if you started acting nicer I would consider marrying you," Fuuka said. She then walked away from Anti-Kuroninja. Umika was also about to walk away, but Anti-Kuroninja wasn't finished.

"Hey, Lupin Yellow," Anti-Kuroninja said, "Be careful. When I captured Kuroninja, some other guys found out about it. They are some of Kuroninja's most dangerous enemies, even though they're not on my level."

"Ok," Umika said.

As soon as Umika left, Chiaki entered.

"What do you want?" Anti-Kuroninja asked. "Is it necessary?"

"The base is under attack," Chiaki said. "Also, I need you to free someone from the dungeon."


	4. Return of a dangerous opponent

**\- Kiramai Green -**

A group of armoured soldiers led by DSR had invaded Anti-Kuroninja's mountain fortress, and the Cyberninjas were having a hard time driving them back. Most of the soldiers were mammoth-themed in black armour, and they carried assault rifles. For every ten mammoth troopers, there would be a tyrannosaurus-themed soldier in red armour, holding a longsword instead of an assault rifle. Leading all of these soldiers was DSR.

As soon as Sena saw this, she knew she needed to stop them. Sena transformed into Kiramai Green and headed into battle. She ran towards the mammoth troopers, who fired at her. Kiramai Green moved fast enough to dodge all the bullets before any of them could hit. She then swept the legs of the last few mammoth troopers. The ones in the front turned around and pointed their rifles at Kiramai Green, but then they were shot from behind by Kiramai Pink.

"It looks like you needed a hand," Kiramai Pink said.

"Thanks," Kiramai Green said.

A tyranno trooper appeared. Two Cyberninjas charged at the tyranno trooper, who beheaded one of the Cyberninjas and stabbed the other with his sword. Sayo fired at the tyranno trooper, but the tyranno trooper deflected all of the shots with his sword. Kiramai Green rushed at the tyrannosaurus trooper and used her sword to take the elite soldier down. The two Kiramagers high-fived, before being cut off by more mammoth troopers. They surrounded Kiramai Green and Kiramai Pink. Another tyranno trooper walked up to them and pointed his sword. The mammoth troopers pointed their rifles at Kiramai Green and Kiramai Pink so they couldn't escape.

"Any last words?" the tyranno trooper said.

Suddenly, someone else revealed herself. It was Momoninger, who had been camouflaged the whole time. She took out the tyranno trooper from behind, so all the mammoth troopers surrounding the Kiramagers would focus their attention on her instead. This allowed Kiramai Green and Kiramai Pink to take out the mammoth troopers.

* * *

**\- Shinken Yellow -**

Meanwhile, Shinken Green and Anti-Kuroninja had arrived to fight against the Enforcers that were invading the mountain fortress. A few mammoth troopers arrived to take them down, but Shinken Green was ready for them. He brought out his sword and converted it into the Wood Spear. Shinken Green used the spear to clear out all the mammoth troopers in front of him. Anti-Kuroninja then ran off to look for Shironinger to see if she was ok. This meant that Shinken Green had to fight on his own.

At the same time, Kotoha noticed Shinken Green fighting off all the mammoth troopers by himself. She decided to help out, so she transformed into Shinken Yellow and summoned the Land Slicer, which looked like a large ceiling fan with 3 blades. Shinken Yellow threw the Land Slicer at the mammoth troopers, taking them out. That was when the two locked eyes.

"Long time no see, Chiaki," Shinken Yellow said.

"Are you here to help me out?" Shinken Green asked.

"I think we should take on these guys together," Shinken Yellow said. "It'll be just like old times."

Shinken Yellow and Shinken Green got out their swords and fought off the mammoth troopers and tyranno troopers.

* * *

**\- Lupin Yellow -**

Umika, Fuuka, and Tsukasa were on the basement level of Anti-Kuroninja's mountain fortress, looking for the vault containing Kuroninja. There were many vaults, but only one of them opened when Umika typed in the password: "Zero."

Inside the vault was Kuroninja in suspended animation. Anti-Kuroninja was successful in defeating him and bringing him to the vault. Umika was about to free Kuroninja, when she got attacked from behind by some tiger-themed soldiers in yellow armour. Umika tried to hit them, but they both dodged her counterattack easily. One of them dashed backward and the other did a backflip. The one commanding both tiger troopers, DSR, made his appearance. He was holding a scythe that was coated in some kind of yellow liquid. The tiger troopers charged at Umika, but Fuuka and Tsukasa held them back. All three of them transformed to take on DSR and the tiger troopers.

Shironinger fired at the tiger troopers with her Gama Gama Gun, and Patren 3gou fired at them with her VS Changer. The tiger troopers were more agile than the mammoth troopers, so they dodged most of the shots. Shironinger then set the gun to its finisher mode, where it fired a bullet that curved and hit both tiger troopers, creating the image of a frog's tongue.

Meanwhile, Lupin Yellow was blocking DSR's attacks with the Blade of Kings. DSR was holding back during the fight because he had orders to bring Lupin Yellow to Akuroninja alive. At the same time, Patren 3gou saw this as an opportunity to free Kuroninja from suspended animation. She pressed a button, which released Kuroninja from his cell. Kuroninja fell on the floor and woke up.

"Where am I?" Kuroninja asked.

"Me and a few others came to save you," Shironinger said.

"There's more?" Kuroninja said.

"Yeah," Patren 3gou said.

DSR saw that Kuroninja was back, which caught him off guard. Lupin Yellow pushed him back and went to Kuroninja.

"Long time no see, Kuroninja!" Lupin Yellow said. "I think this belongs to you." She gave Kuroninja the Blade of Kings, which was still orange, so Kuroninja didn't have to Idolize. Kuroninja's suit was now black with orange accents: a form which was stronger whenever he and Lupin Yellow were standing together. The two of them double teamed DSR and stunned him.

Shironinger and Patren 3gou were watching the fight, but then a third tiger trooper jumped down from the ceiling and took the both of them down. Lupin Yellow turned around, but then DSR recovered and trapped her with his scythe. Kuroninja was about to change at DSR, but DSR said "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Kuroninja looked around and saw three of his partners, who had been captured by DSR and his team. It was a stalemate now. Kuroninja couldn't move, or else the Enforcers would kill his partners. Akuroninja arrived from a portal he summoned and walked up to DSR.

"You did well, DSR," Akuroninja said.

"When are we going to kill them?" DSR asked.

"Not now, DSR," Akuroninja said. "Kuroninja still needs to hand over the Blade of Kings. My plan is useless without it."

Suddenly, Anti-Kuroninja came running down, still in his form with lavender accents and a lavender-bladed sword. 

"Stop!" Anti-Kuroninja said. "I won't let you take Kuroninja. _I_ was the one who captured him, not you! You just showed up a day after I captured him!"

"You obviously forgot about the deal," Akuroninja said.

"What deal?" Anti-Kuroninja asked.

"The deal was that you could keep Kuroninja until preparations were complete," Akuroninja said. "I was supposed to take him from you earlier, but he didn't have the Blade of Kings with him. Now that the Blade of Kings is with me, you're no longer of service."

"I don't even work for you," Anti-Kuroninja said. He activated his finisher and aimed it at Akuroninja. "Take this! Sakura Vice!"

Akuroninja reached for his staff and pointed it at the finisher, absorbing it. Once the finisher was absorbed, Akuroninja and his Enforcers were gone. So were Kuroninja and Lupin Yellow.


	5. Empire fallen

**\- Kiramai Green -**

On the ground level of Anti-Kuroninja's mountain fortress, the Emerald Club and the others successfully took out most of the Enforcers. Those on Akuroninja's side who had survived were ordered to retreat. Kotoha, Chiaki, Sena, Sayo, a few Cyberninjas, and Kasumi were all celebrating their victory. Suddenly, Anti-Kuroninja came from the basement, along with Fuuka and Tsukasa. All three of them seemed worried about something.

"Did you find Kuroninja?" Kasumi asked.

"It's too late..." Fuuka said. "Those guys captured him!"

"They also took Lupin Yellow with them!" Tsukasa added.

"Where do you think they're taking him?" Kasumi asked.

"I think Akuroninja took him to his homeworld of Earth 4," Anti-Kuroninja said.

"Wait a minute!" Sena interrupted. "What do you mean, "Earth 4?"

"Ok, so this might be confusing to you," Anti-Kuroninja said, "but there are multiple universes that are similar to this one, but at the same time, they are very different. The weirder ones are the ones that are really far away from this universe."

"So, does that mean..." Sena said...

"Yes," Anti-Kuroninja said. "Akuroninja and Kuroninja are the same person. The difference is that Kuroninja is from Earth 1, and Akuroninja is from Earth 4."

"What about you?" Sena asked. "Are _you_ a Kuroninja from another universe?"

"Yes, but no," Anti-Kuroninja said. "I'm from Earth -1, but that's in the Mirror Realm. I'm not going to talk about the Mirror Realm."

"Does this mean that there are alternate versions of me in these different Earths too?" Sena asked.

"Of course," Anti-Kuroninja said, "but in most of those universes, you didn't become a Kiramager. Or maybe there's a world where you became a powerful warrior, but not Kiramai Green. There could be a universe where you're Kiramai Pink and Sayo is Kiramai Green. Or maybe there's a universe where Sayo isn't a doctor, and she has an older brother, but...her name isn't Sayo, and there's...uh...this masked guy in black and orange...that fights against evil ghosts or something."

"But if they're in another dimension," Sayo said, "then how will we get there?"

"You remember how Akuroninja and his soldiers got here, right?" Kasumi asked.

"They came through a portal," Sena said, "but none of us know how to create portals like Akuroninja!"

"That's ok," Anti-Kuroninja said. "During my fights against Kuroninja, I created a machine to generate portals to other Earths!"

Kotoha, Fuuka, Tsukasa, Sayo, Sena, and Kasumi all followed Anti-Kuroninja to the room containing the portal generator. The portal generator was in the center of this circular room. It was shaped like a metallic arch. There was also some kind of device spinning slowly on the ceiling, which was pointing down at the arch. Anti-Kuroninja got into the control panel and typed in the number 4 on the keypad. The thing on the ceiling spun faster and fired a beam of light down on the arch. A portal had been opened to Earth 4.

"Before we go in," Anti-Kuroninja said, "Make sure that Kiramai Green survives. She's the newest member of my Emerald Club, after all."

"Good luck out there," Chiaki said to Kotoha.

"Ok," Kotoha said.

Sena, Sayo, Tsukasa, Kotoha, and Kasumi all entered the portal. Fuuka was about to enter, but then Anti-Kuroninja stopped her.

"Shironinger, wait!" Anti-Kuroninja said. "Before you go, I have something very important to tell you."

Fuuka entered the portal before Anti-Kuroninja could continue.

The portal opened on Earth 4, at the entrance of Akuroninja's new fortress. It was on a mountain, but the mountain had been carved into a magnificent stronghold. A squad of pterodactyl troopers with sniper rifles flew over to greet the six intruders.

"When me and Kuroninja first met, he saved my life," Tsukasa said. "Now it's time I return the favour. Are you ready?"

Kasumi and Fuuka brought out their ninja swords. Tsukasa brought out her VS Changer. Sena and Sayo brought out their Kiramai Changers. Kotoha brought out her ShodoPhone. All six of them transformed and charged at the pterodactyl troopers.

* * *

**\- Kuroninja -**

Kuroninja was on the roof of Akuroninja's stronghold. He had been taken there with a bag covering his head. DSR removed the bag from Kuroninja's head, and now Kuroninja could see Akuroninja in front of him.

"Kuroninja..." Akuroninja said. "Allow me to introduce you to my new stronghold."

"It looks smaller than your last fortress," Kuroninja said.

"It is smaller," Akuroninja said, "and that's all because of you! I used to be the ruler of a powerful empire on Earth 4, after defeating Lord Nemesis and claiming his empire as my own! And then you sent me to Darkprism...and now that I'm back home, my empire has been reduced to an island. That all changes _NOW_."

A mammoth trooper presented Akuroninja the Blade of Kings on a royal pillow.

"That's mine!" Kuroninja said. "How did you..."

"I waited for Anti-Kuroninja to kidnap you," Akuroninja said, "but he left the Blade of Kings behind. So I let Anti-Kuroninja keep you in his fortress, while my soldiers went to look for the Blade of Kings."

"I don't care about that!" Kuroninja said. "I defeated you so many times already! I defeated you when you ruled over this whole world, I defeated you when you were a Darkprism Overseer, and I defeated you when you had power from the Shadow Dimension! This won't be different!"

"Are you sure?" Akuroninja said. He then told a few mammoth troopers nearby to get him something, and they left. The mammoth troopers came back with Umika, who had been disarmed and captured.

"Normally," Akuroninja said, "I don't like it when blood is spilled in front of me. However, you already know that I make a few personal exceptions."

"Does that mean I can go now?" DSR asked.

"No," Akuroninja said.

"But I don't want to be in a killing that I'm not a part of!" DSR said.

"Anyway," Akuroninja said to Kuroninja, "Since you took everything away from me, I will take everything from _you,_ starting with your best weapon, followed by your girlfriend!"

Akuroninja grabbed the Blade of Kings from the royal pillow and held it in his hands.

"Blade of Kings...Force Metallize!"

Red lightning bolts began to surge through Akuroninja, as his suit became more metallic. There was no physical difference with Akuroninja, besides the fact that his armour was shinier. It was still black with bright red accents. The Blade of Kings had a red blade.

"What the-?" Kuroninja said. "But...you've never Idolized before! How did you unlock such a powerful form right away?"

"It was all thanks to my research team of Triceratops troopers!" Akuroninja said. "I call this form " **Metal Akuroninja.** You and Lupin Yellow will have the honor of being the first to die to the absolute ace!"

"Your triceratops team chose poorly," Kuroninja said. "Being the best in your team doesn't mean that you have the spotlight all to yourself."

"It doesn't matter!" Akuroninja said. "I will still destroy you! But I won't destroy your body yet. First, I want to destroy your mind!"

Metal Akuroninja swung his sword at Umika, ready for the kill. However, before the red Blade of Kings could touch Umika, the Land Slicer flew at her, destroying the chains and knocking the sword back. Kuroninja noticed his other six partners, who had climbed Akuroninja's stronghold to save him and Umika.

"What!?" Akuroninja said.

"You've already forgotten, didn't you?" Kuroninja said to Akuroninja. "I don't just have one. I have five...wait a minute, Kiramai Green and Kiramai Pink? What are they doing here?"

"I have no idea either," Kiramai Green said.

"Anyway, we're here to help you defeat that guy!" Kiramai Pink said.

Umika had just transformed into Lupin Yellow, and she joined Kuroninja's side. Akuroninja was surrounded by Kuroninja, his five partners, and the two female Kiramagers.


	6. New powers

**\- Team Kuroninja -**

Akuroninja found himself surrounded by Kuroninja, Lupin Yellow, Patren 3gou, Shironinger, Momoninger, Shinken Yellow, Kiramai Green, and Kiramai Pink. However, he wasn't going to let them defeat him that easily. Akuroninja used his power as Metal Akuroninja to create a shockwave. The shockwave knocked everyone back. Akuroninja turned to Kuroninja and charged at him. As for the others, they had to deal with a group of reinforcements, sent in the form of mammoth and tyranno troopers.

Everyone knew that they had to deal with the Enforcers right away. Kiramai Green dealt with most of the mammoth troopers, but then a few tiger troopers in yellow armour and a tyranno trooper appeared. The tyranno trooper got out his sword, and the tiger troopers got out their knives. Kiramai Green used her speed to dodge all of the tiger troopers' attacks and take out the tyranno trooper. The tiger troopers jumped at Kiramai Green, but they were quickly shot down by Kiramai Pink.

Shinken Yellow was taking on most of the mammoth troopers. Some of them were fighting up close with handaxes, while others used their assault rifles. Shinken Yellow blocked most of the handaxe attacks, and when she saw an opening, she summoned the Land Slicer and used it to take out the mammoth troopers with assault rifles. The Land Slicer returned to Shinken Yellow, who used her sword to defeat the rest of the mammoth troopers.

Momoninger and Shironinger were fighting against two tyranno troopers. The tyranno troopers took Shironinger and Momoninger down easily. However, when they looked down, below them were two straw dummies. Momoninger placed a shuriken on her sword and spun it. A large pit appeared below the tyranno troopers, who fell in. Patren 3gou saw what was going on and kicked a mammoth trooper into the pit. She fired at the rest of them using her VS Changer.

Lupin Yellow was about to be attacked by mammoth troopers until Patren 3gou shot them down. A tyranno trooper then jumped out at Lupin Yellow, but Lupin Yellow slid back to avoid the tyranno trooper's sword attack. Lupin Yellow got out the Scissors Dial Fighter and summoned it to help her take down the tyranno trooper. The tyranno trooper had gathered a firing squad of mammoth troopers. The mammoth troopers fired at Lupin Yellow, but she blocked the attacks with the Scissors Shield. She responded by throwing the Blade Boomerang at the tyranno trooper and the mammoth troopers. The Blade Boomerang went through all of them and returned to Lupin Yellow's hands.

Kuroninja and Akuroninja were facing each other, but Akuroninja had the Blade of Kings in his possession, and a new form from using it. He kicked Kuroninja aside and turned his attention to Kuroninja's partners. Akuroninja defeated all of them easily. More Enforcers were sent to the roof to restrain everyone on Kuroninja's team.

"I was going to kill you with this new power," Akuroninja said, "but your team has shown enough strength to impress me. I'll let you go free with one of your partners. As for the other six, DSR will deal with them."

"Sorry," Kuroninja said, "but that's one of the worst things I've ever heard from you."

"You do realize I'm being merciful," Akuroninja said. "Don't make me change my mind."

"Do you think that I can just _replace_ Lupin Yellow, or Momoninger, or Kiramai Green?" Kuroninja asked. "You made one of the biggest mistakes, Akuroninja! I can't choose one, because there's no point in being committed to one when you have five, or in this case, seven. I know that I hang out with some of my partners more than others, but there is one thing that keeps all of us together: ME!"

Suddenly, the suits of all of Kuroninja's partners started to glow. Kiramai Green and Kiramai Pink's suits glowed brighter than the rest because their ranger suits were shiny. Suddenly, a beam of light shined down on Kuroninja, and when it cleared up, Kuroninja was wearing a new piece of armour covering his torso. This chestplate was silver, with seven large, diamond-shaped gemstones decorating the front. Three of them were pink, two of them were yellow, one of them was green, and one of them was white.

"What the-?" Akuroninja said, after seeing the armour.

"I got another new form?" Kuroninja said. "I think I'll call this the Legendary 7 Armour. And that Blade of Kings belongs to me."

Kuroninja, in his Legendary 7 Armour, charged at Metal Akuroninja. This time, Kuroninja was overpowering Akuroninja, even though Akuroninja had the Blade of Kings with him. Not even that could save Akuroninja now. Kuroninja then activated his finisher. Suddenly, projections of the Shironinger Shuriken, the Momoninger Shuriken, the Yellow Dial Fighter, Trigger Machine 3gou, Saru Origami, Mashin Mach in his stone form, and Mashin Helico in her stone form all began to circle Kuroninja and his armour. The projections then began to fly into Kuroninja's armour and disappear. An aura of shining light began to form around Kuroninja. Kuroninja then released a beam of light at Akuroninja. The beam of light split into seven individual beams of light that hit Akuroninja. Three of those beams were pink, two of them were yellow, one of them was green, and the last one was white. Metal Akuroninja was defeated.

Kuroninja walked over to Akuroninja and picked up the Blade of Kings. 

"How did you defeat me?" Akuroninja said. "I had your most powerful weapon!"

"The blade is only as powerful as the one who knows how to use it," Kuroninja said. "You know nothing about channeling idols." He then walked away.

"Wait a minute," Kiramai Green said, "how are we all supposed to get out of here?"

"Leave it to me," Kuroninja said. He summoned his personal mecha, which could travel between dimensions: the Snakezord. Kuroninja and his partners all entered the Snakezord as it flew into the sky and entered a portal from Earth 4 to Earth 1.


	7. Aftermath

In Anti-Kuroninja's mountain fortress, a portal opened in front of Anti-Kuroninja. Out came the Snakezord. Kuroninja walked out of the Snakezord, followed by Kiramai Green, Kiramai Pink, and his five companions. Anti-Kuroninja and his Cyberninjas were waiting.

"So, you got your sword back, Kuroninja?" Anti-Kuroninja asked.

"Yes," Kuroninja said, "but now it's time to fight."

"Actually," Anti-Kuroninja said, "I'm letting you go for now. I can't defeat you unless you're at your full power, and you just came back from a fight against that spotlight stealer, Akuroninja."

"Ok," Kuroninja said. He and the others walked slowly to the Snakezord, still keeping an eye on Anti-Kuroninja with their weapons drawn. Anti-Kuroninja was a little confused at why Kuroninja's guard was still up. He was being polite by letting him go free, after all.

As soon as Kuroninja and his team returned to the Snakezord, the Snakezord flew out of the mountain fortress.

A few hours later, the Snakezord had arrived at Kuroninja's house. Kuroninja decided to throw a party with all five of his partners, but Kiramai Green and Kiramai Pink were also a part of the celebration too. Kuroninja was walking around when he noticed Fuuka reading a mystery book.

"Hey," Kuroninja said.

"Hey, Kuroninja," Fuuka said in response. "How was it fighting Anti-Kuroninja?"

"It was intense," Kuroninja said. "I didn't think that Anti-Kuroninja could defeat me with his new Sakura form. What are you reading, by the way? That book seems interesting."

"It's a spinoff story about a group of seven detectives who team up to try and find a very important missing person."

"That seems like a good story."

"That's not all. Look very closely at the titles of the chapters in the story."

Kuroninja took a closer look at the table of contents and realized that the first letter of each chapter title spelled something out.

"Wow, that's amazing!" Kuroninja said. "Wait a minute... I just realized something. How did you find me?"

Fuuka told Kuroninja about how Umika gathered everyone. Kuroninja went over to where Umika was.

"Oh hey, Kuroninja," Umika said when she saw him walk over. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes," Kuroninja said. "How did you know where to find me?"

"You dropped the Blade of Kings," Umika said. "I picked it up, and then this voice appeared and told me to assemble a team to find you."

"Anything else?" Kuroninja asked.

"The voice called itself "Hibiki no Ouja,"" Umika said.

"Oh no..." Kuroninja thought.


End file.
